Horrors of an Inuyasha Fanfic
by Hidekiness
Summary: -Ch.2 Up!-Six people are planning something for the Inu gang. Evil or not? There's sometin' fishy going on between Inu n Kag, and Shippo's gone MATURE!And WHO are these LEPRECHAUNS! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
  
Hideki: Hey! ^-^ This is Hideki speakin'! Okay, I've...written fanfics before, but haven't really posted 'em. Seriously, when I get reviews, they're from my friends, but they SERIOUSLY dunno anime like the way we do. O_o; So yeah...and that results to... "It's good! But who's Inuyasha?" "Hey, girl, it's awesome! You should bring it to English class! But who is this...character...who has spiky hair...?" "It's all good, but what's with this dude's name?"  
  
And so on and so forth! So technically, everyone, I haven't really met anyone who reads fanfics yet. u.u  
  
Ah, and before my friend gets cranky (which I bet she already is), I'll introduce her! Everyone, this is my lil' friend, Shino! ^-^  
  
Shino: Who you calling LITTLE?! -= glares =-  
  
Hideki: Oh, it's not by means of age or...or height or...my thought of you, Shino, but "little friend" coming from ME, means that we're not exactly THAT close yet. By 'not that close yet' it means that we aren't SISTERLY close, y'know?  
  
Shino: -= blinks and smirks =- 'Deki, you babble too much. XD  
  
Hideki: Oh shush. -.-  
  
Shino: -= taps her foot =- when're we gonna staaaaaaaaaaaaaart again, 'Deki?  
  
Hideki: -= turns to Shino =- Oh, jus' be patient! -= turns back to the readers =- So anyway! Shino, my friend, shall be doin' the "dirty work" which isn't REALLY "dirty," but you get it doncha? Alrighty then!  
  
Yeah, so anyways, I truly love this show. And the manga too! I love Rumiko Takahashi. She's awesome! So anyways, here's the story. I don't want to be boring you guys with the Author's Note, which is technically a big ramble thingy for me. u.u;  
  
On With The Story! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co., Rumiko Takahashi does. -= grumbles, "Lucky woman." =- I only own.this computer, my room, several clothes, and 2 dollars. o_o;  
  
Shino: Oh, and don't forget your bras, panties, and that Stephen King book you jus' started! ^-^  
  
Hideki: Shino...!!!  
  
Shino: Hey, don't blame me! You were listing out the things that you didn't have, and I was only helping you! -= laughs nervously =- ^-^;;;  
  
Hideki: -_-;  
  
Horrors of an Inuyasha Fanfic  
  
By Hidekiness  
  
Hideki: Lil' reminder or what the um...some things are in this fic...o_o;  
  
[...] = lil' behind-screen dialogue things...^-^;  
  
"..." = Um...you know what that is, right? o.O? If ya don't, ask someone else, cuz I forgot whacha call 'em.  
  
'...' = thoughts! ^-^  
  
-~-~0= Sengoku Jidai, =0-~-~-  
Around Noon, or a bit afterwards. -~-~0= =0-~-~-  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, children were playing happily on the grass or with other children, and lovers were...well...having some...personal time! Anyway, this day was the kind of day you would choose to go outside and have fun. The kind of day that makes you think that all is right in the world, and there is world peace. The kind of day that makes you think that evil stuff isn't planned, or going on. Oh ho! Think again! In a village somewhere on the west of the Bone Eater's Well, a plan is being planned by six incredibly mischievous-  
  
[ Hideki: Alright. WHY isn't the "camera" viewing to THAT VILLAGE?!  
  
Shino: -= looks up from her sketch =- Heh? What's the fire?  
  
Hideki: SHINO, you're not paying attention to the FIC.  
  
Shino: I'm not? -= blinks =- Ferreal? o_O"  
  
Hideki: Yes, honey -= points to the paragraph =-  
  
Shino: Oh. Crap... Sorry! ^-^; -= veers the camera over to the village =-  
  
Hideki: Better! -= grins =-]  
  
-people who are, what most people would probably call, comical. Anyway, these six people consist of five demons and a quarter human demon person.  
  
-~-  
  
Inside The Hut In Which Those People Are In  
  
-~-  
  
"Alright then! We'll go with Mai's plan!" exclaimed a hyper girl with long pink hair and weird looking yellow eyes.  
  
"Yay!" clapped the supposed Mai, who had blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Um...Mai? Kimiko?" asked a guy with short blue hair and familiar-looking blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Shun?" asked Kimiko and Mai at the same time.  
  
"Well...sorry to bust your bubble, but the rest of the group thinks we should...think this decision over..." said Shun looking down.  
  
Kimiko's smile faltered, and Mai just blinked and shrugged. Kimiko's mouth twitched and glared at Shun. "Shun?! How can you SAY that?! That was THE BEST PLAN SO FAR!!!" Shun scratched the back of his head all anime-ish and stuff, and smiled nervously. "Well...we just thought maybe we should twist it around a bit..." Kimiko blinked and her glare went away. She put a finger to her chin and put a thoughtful face on. "Yeah...we can do that...yeah..."  
  
Shun smiled. "'Course we can, Kimi."  
  
Kimiko took out a mallet-looking weapon and slammed it on the top of Shun's head and said, "Well why didn't you just SAY SO, YOU BIG IDIOT!! I mean...it's not like it's gonna hurt Mai's and mine's ego!!!"  
  
Shun patted the lump on the top of his head and sighed. "Ehm...you never told us that, Kimi. That you didn't."  
  
Kimiko scowled at Shun and sat back down in her seat.  
  
Mai blinked and sighed. "Guys, this is going NOWHERE. I mean, to tell the truth, I don't even remember who or what we're doing this for now. We've been wasting too much time, and now I can't even remember."  
  
"Perhaps. But we can't just GIVE UP, you know," a brainy looking girl with green hair put up in two buns spoke up. "We might as well give up our lives if we give up that easy. You know how Boss is."  
  
"Maru's right, everyone," said a girl with a pretty tight-looking kimono with purple hair tied back in two low ponytails. "We shouldn't be wasting time."  
  
"Well, ya know what, then?" said a guy with spiky brown hair and a muscled body. "We should FIRST find out who or what we're planning for. We all know that these two people's relationship is in 'crisis' because of a dead girl, and that if they don't get together, something bad might happen in the future. Some crazy shit, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, so anyway!" interrupted Kimiko. "Let's forget about sounding so damn serious, alright? And talk BUSINESS!"  
  
Shun scoffed. "And how can we do that if we don't know WHO or WHAT we're supposed to do this for?"  
  
"Maybe I know what it is..." murmured the girl with the tight-looking kimono.  
  
Everyone turned to her and said in unison, "YOU DO?! KYOKO, TELL US!"  
  
Kyoko smiled and said, "well, I remember Boss telling us that its supposed to be this hanyou who has some kind of 'royal' blood or something, and this reincarnation of a priestess who also has priestess powers. And, also help nudge up this monk and this demon exterminator's relationship too."  
  
The guy with the spiky brown hair grinned. "That's my girl right there, everyone. Kimiko is MY GIRL." He patted Kyoko on the back and kissed her cheek.  
  
Kyoko blushed and said, "Um...Akuma...I'm Kyoko, not Kimiko." She looked over to the side sweatdropping.  
  
Akuma blinked. "For real?"  
  
Kyoko nodded, going red and looking down. Kimiko giggled, and whapped Akuma on the side of his head with her mallet-weapon thing. Akuma's head slammed on the table and grumbled a "sorry." He sat up and again, as if nothing had happened. He grinned, yet again, but before saying anything, he sent Kimiko a short glare, and which she smirked back at, and said "Ah, sorry for that, Kyoko. Bit drunk, ya know?"  
  
Kyoko nodded again. "Yeah...you just drank 3 bottles of...sake...right?"  
  
Mai cleared her throat, interrupting their 'sweet' conversation. "Guys, veering off topic here...?"  
  
Kyoko went red and nodded, looking away. Akuma grinned once again, showing his white teeth, and ONE yellow tooth. Mai shook her head, as did the others.  
  
"So anyway...maybe we should..." said Maru. "Befriend them...? And then, well...yeah...?"  
  
Kimiko smiled. "Pretty good, but not good enough to make Kimiko think it's PERFECT!"  
  
Maru slammed her head on the table infront of her. "God, this is no use..."  
  
And indeed it wasn't. The group went into their little icebreaker session in which they go through a long lapse of silence. In their subconscious, they are SOMEHOW forming a plan. This is usually how it is, but most of the time, it's a whole thing with them eating something. But today, it's the whole just-frickin-sigh-and-not-another-frickin-word-for-the-next-two-or-so- damn-hours thing.  
  
Shun sighed and read his book, while Akuma started staring at a Kyoko who was dozing off. Maru started thinking of a plan, while Kimiko was polishing her still unnamed mallet-weapon. It went on like this for two hours, until a Kimiko slammed her fist on the table and cried, "I GOT IT!!!"  
  
"Got what?" asked a still-kind-of-sleepy Kyoko. Everyone else looked at Kimiko.  
  
"The plan, duh!" said Kimiko sort-of cockily.  
  
"Ohh." Kyoko nodded, resting her chin on her hand, her look the face of a woman who just woke up, and has to listen to someone rant for hours. In other words, her face was the look you'd have when you're extremely bored. "Go on..."  
  
"Well...it goes on like this, we get Inuyasha, I actually remembered his name, so anyway, we get him and then we g-" started Kimiko, but was interrupted by a large, and loud...  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!  
  
Screams such as this, came afterwards:  
  
"GAK!"  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"HOLY MOTHER--!!!"  
  
"DAMN YOU, AKUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS, MOMMY?!"  
  
[ Shino: -= unzooms the camera from the bombed spot of this place and veers it over to wherever the next 'location' is]  
  
-~-  
  
With Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the gang.  
  
-~-  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched, and he looked back. He SWORE he heard someone say- no, SCREAMED- his name. He had stopped in his tracks, and was looking west, and the rest of the gang had walked infront of him, which he kind of missed. He was still wondering, and was standing there, staring at nothing, and looking pretty damn stupid. Which kinda caused Kagome to walk toward him and ask him why he stopped. "Well, I thought I heard someone scream my name...it sounded kinda faint, though, Kagome, so I can't really tell," he said to her, giving the path behind him a few glances now and then. Kagome blinked. "Ah, maybe it's just your imagination, Inuyasha, and anyway," she smiled, "we better hurry up, or else we're not going to get to the village by tonight." Inuyasha nodded and walked ahead, Kagome following suit.  
  
Infront of them, Miroku and Sango were having their OWN conversation. "Wonder why Inuyasha stopped like that..." murmured Sango. Miroku smiled his lecherous smile. "Oh, it's probably nothing Lady Sango, but wow...your boobs sure look bigger and rounder..." He grabbed Sango's boob, grinning stupidly. Sango, who went red, and not noticing the grope earlier, just noticed the last statement and the grope and whacked Miroku senseless with Hiraikotsu. "YOU DAMN PERVERT!!!!!" After a few more dozen more whacks, she stomped off with a "Hmph" and left a Miroku that was still grinning stupidly. Shippo was walking along following Sango, but stopped when he was passing Miroku and shook his head. "You should stop that, Miroku. Sango won't fall for you if you keep doing that, you know." After saying that, he started walking off, following Sango's lead.  
  
In the background, Inuyasha and Kagome watched this normal, day-to- day hitting session between Sango and Miroku. It wasn't unusual. After all, everyone knew that monk had an attraction to the pretty demon hunter. Walking along the path, they passed the beaten monk on the ground, who was silently muttering, "help...me..."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Looks like the monk's head finally cracked. I kinda thought his skull was pretty fucking thick for a damn monk."  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a look. "Inuyasha, don't curse too much."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and walked on, Kagome beside him, and Miroku wobbling behind them.  
  
-~-~-0-  
  
With Shun, Kimiko, Mura, Mai, Akuma, and Kyoko  
  
-~-~-0-  
  
Kyoko blinked and opened her eyes slowly. She sat up, and looked around. 'Oh God...' she thought, 'this whole place is a MESS.' Half of the little hut they were residing in was already blasted off, almost as if it was ripped apart, and the group was either under something, on something, or both. She stood up and walked over to an unconscious Mai who was stuck under a pretty large chunk of wood. She crouched down, and found a stick. She picked it up and whispered "Hey, Mai...?" She poked her with the stick. "Mai...?" she poked her again, and at last, Mai opened her eyes and croaked out a "Wha...?"  
  
"Mai...what happened to the place?" Kyoko whispered, picking that chunk of wood off of Mai. Mai closed her eyes again and said, "Oh...that, I do not know...perhaps it was one of that toad's bombs again..." Kyoko blinked and sat down on the floor. "But this bomb was pretty big..." Mai opened one eye and shrugged a bit. "Probably improved, I guess..." Kyoko blinked, and nodded. She stood up, deciding to leave Mai alone, and walked over to help Kimiko out, who was above a piece of the once-whole square table, and under some small debris. She was about to help her out when a voice came and surprised her...  
  
"Kyoko...I have come for you..."  
  
-~-~-~-=0=-~-~-~-  
  
Hideki: ALRIGHT! So how'd you guys like it? I dunno if it was good or awful...  
  
Shino: Oh, you know it wasn't all that good or bad, 'Deki! ^-^  
  
Hideki: Shino. -= shakes her head and turns back to the readers =- ANYWAYS! So, tell me what you think, alright?! You have to, or else I'm not gonna continue this! Because, you know, criticism is always good for an author! So just please review! ^-^  
  
Shino: And, if you flame...well, why ARE you gonna flame anyway? o_o; I mean, if you're not a KagInu fan or a MirSan person or both, or the kind of person who twitches at the sight of those words, then WHY THE HELL are you reading this?! I mean, HULLO, not your kind of fiction!!  
  
Hideki: S-shino...please...o.o; you're freaking me out...you are...  
  
Shino: -= scratches the back of her head the way Kenshin does from RK =- Ah, sorry, Hideki! ^-^;  
  
Hideki: It's alright, I guess... -= turns back to the readers with a sweatdrop =- Yeah, so anyways! PLEASE review! I can't stand not being criticized! I dunno, it's probably cuz I want to know whether the readers like it or not! ^-^; So anways, it's 4 in the morning, I'm sleepy, so... See ya later in the next chap!!!!! -= wavels and runs off =-  
  
Shino: REVIEW NOW!!! ^_^ -= chases after Hideki =- 


	2. ChII: What the! There are TALL leprechau...

Hideki: Hiya! This is Hideki again! ^-^ If I'm not updating too fast for you readers, I am soooooooooooooo sorry! School's been pretty crazy, you know! ^_^ So, whacha thing o' da first chap?! Didja like it?! HUH?! HUH?!  
  
Shino: -= pushes Hideki to the side and shakes her head =- Ah, sorry everyone... 'Deki here has been injected with the chemicals: sweetened iced tea and Pepsi. Sadly, she's still ...erm ...-= thinks =- infected...? o_O  
  
Hideki: -= glares at Shino =- Oh, give it a rest! I am NOT infected from iced tea, Pepsi, and most IMPORTANTLY...ice cream bars! =[  
  
Shino: Uh huh, right...yeah... mhmm...  
  
Hideki: Shut up, Shino!! -= turns back to the readers =- Anyways, I forgot to mention this, but everyone's a BIT OOC.  
  
Shino: -= gives Hideki a look =-  
  
Hideki: Alright... MOST of them are slightly a lot more OOC than planned. Happy now, Shino? -= glares =-  
  
Shino: Satisfied.  
  
Hideki: -= rolls her eyes and goes back to the readers =- Well anyways, I don't want this author's note to be too long, SOOOOOOO. On with the story! ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: As I said, I dun own Inuyasha n co., Rumiko Takahashi does. u_u I only own my NEW cd player, 5 bucks, several pairs of clothin', and...some junk in my room.  
  
-~-=0  
  
Horrors of an Inuyasha Fanfic  
  
By Hidekiness  
  
Chapter II: What the-?! There are TALL leprechauns?! o_O!  
  
-~-=0  
  
Where we left those six people off  
  
-~-=0  
  
"Kyoko...I have come for you..."  
  
Kyoko's spine tingled. That voice was very deep and haunting, and made her feel extremely freaked out. But, if the mysterious man's reason to be here was to kill all of them, and take her, then she, by all means necessary, has to be brave and stand up to that stranger! She stood up and faced the mysterious man. She couldn't tell how he looked, because he was amongst the darkness of the night, but she could tell that this guy was pretty damn tall, if his silhouette was pretty damn big. "Who are you?" she asked, unsheathing her short sword behind her back.  
  
The mysterious man chuckled. "Ah, Kyoko, so young and so curious. And, yet, so mature and beautiful. No wonder my people wanted you as their queen."  
  
"Excuse me?" she coughed, staring at the man's silhouette. "WHO wants me to be who's WHAT?"  
  
"My people want you to be their queen," replied the man, chuckling again.  
  
Kyoko blinked and shook her head. "Why would I want to be? I mean...I don't even know what and who you and your people are..."  
  
The man seemed to have smiled, since Kyoko saw a gleam of something over there to the man. He stepped out of the shadows and grinned at Kyoko. "Well, now you kind of have an idea, eh, Kyoko?"  
  
Kyoko gaped at the man. He had wild, extremely SCARLET red, red hair, brown eyes, a muscular-ish build, pointy ears, and a pretty wide grin that can make a girl swoon. But nope, not THIS girl! This girl can handle her hormones! "Um...I can't really tell what you are..." she said.  
  
The man had this look on his face for a second, probably an offended look, then he grinned. "Well, Kyoko, can't you tell from me red hair and my...features?"  
  
Kyoko shook her head slowly. "No, not really...Lots of people have red hair nowadays, you know..."  
  
The man sighed and looked down, shaking his head. When he looked back up, he had an extremely annoyed look on his face, and he was all red. Either with anger or embarrassment. "How can you not tell?!" he growled. "I'm a LEPRECHAUN dammit!!! Their frickin' KING! And my name is ARI!"  
  
Kyoko stared at the man. "Eh..."  
  
-~-  
  
Somewhere in the East...  
  
-~-  
  
Kagura was having a FINE day. She sat down on a rock, and started checking her nails while half-listening to her "father" whine about...well, something about his baboon suit and baths. "Who the hell dared to touch my baboon suit?!" Naraku demanded, looking up at the sky. "And WHY the hell is it that my hair became all...greasy and frizzy-ish after I came out of that STUPID little BATH?!" Kagura glanced at Naraku and shook her head, muttering "Pathetic" all the while.  
  
Naraku turned his eyes slowly towards Kagura and glared at her. "I heard that, you-!!!"  
  
Kagura shrugged. "Well, it is the truth, you know..."  
  
Naraku walked over to her and looked down at her menacingly. "If you keep insulting your own FATHER, then you will be GROUNDED!"  
  
Kagura looked up at Naraku and gasped in a fake, oh-my-god way. "Oh no...I'm gonna get grounded!! My, what shall I do?! Try to IMPRESS my own so-called 'father'?"  
  
Naraku hmph'ed and said, "Oh, stop it with the sarcasm. Just tell me, WHY did my hair become all greasy and frizzy-looking?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed?" she laughed. "Your hair's ALWAYS been greasy and frizzy-looking!"  
  
Naraku glared at his "daughter" and muttered, "You're just jealous."  
  
Kagura smirked. "Hah. No I'm not. You KNOW I have better hair than YOU."  
  
"Yeah, well I-" started Naraku, but was cut off when a blast hit the tree next to them, causing them to jump and look the other way. There, they found a man with red hair, brown eyes, pointy ears, and a muscular build, saying, "Ah, sorry 'bout that...I had to do it. I tried to get your attention, but you guys kept on bickering, I had to send a blast to interrupt you."  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes at the man. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The man smiled and said, "all I can say for now is that, I'm a leprechaun, and my name is Ari."  
  
-~-  
  
With Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo  
  
-~-  
  
Kagome sat down by a pouting Inuyasha, and looked over at him. "Inuyasha, why are you pouting?" Inuyasha glanced at her for a moment and resumed back to pouting. Kagome looked at the empty bowl of ramen, and knew instantly. "Inuyasha, is it because I gave Shippo all the ramen?" Inuyasha gave her another glance and went back to pouting. Kagome giggled. "Aww! My poor puppy's jealous!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome fully now, and growled, "I am NOT jealous!!!"  
  
"Hah! Sure you're not, Inuyasha!" giggled Kagome again.  
  
"I'm not, Kagome..." he said, pouting.  
  
Kagome aww'ed again and pinched one of Inuyasha's cheeks. "My wittle puppy ish SOO cute pouting, isn't he now?"  
  
Inuyasha went red and looked away, causing Kagome to go into another fit of giggles. To Inuyasha, this was pretty typical for them. Having an EXTREMELY secret, SECRET relationship, they often teased each other while their friends were...either sleeping, or collecting food. Inuyasha shook his head and put an arm around Kagome, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and sniffed. He opened his eyes and said, "Who's there?" He had smelt someone's scent, and it was DEFINITELY not someone he met before. And this wasn't even a demon.  
  
Kagome too felt someone behind her, and looked back. What she saw was a woman with blue hair, pointy ears, and purple eyes, with a small child, that looked slightly like her, except she had blonde hair, sitting on her shoulder. The woman spoke, "Excuse me, but are you Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who looked back at her, and said cautiously, "Yes...why...?"  
  
The woman blinked. "Well, I seek of your help. My name is Ayami, and I come from the fabled city of The Lord of the Center."  
  
-~-  
  
With Kyoko and the 5 other people...  
  
-~-  
  
"So you're telling me, that you're seeking our help to look for your brother and his...what was that again?" said Mai, sipping her green tea. All of them had finally revived, and had went to an inn and had a cup of green tea.  
  
Ari sighed, and decided to repeat it again. "Okay. My brother, has the same name as I do, and I am LOOKING for him and his WIFE and his little DAUGHTER. And we all come from the city where the LORD OF THE CENTER lives in."  
  
Akuma looked at Ari. "You don't have to talk like that. Makes us sound like we're stupid, you know."  
  
Ari muttered, "In a way, you are..."  
  
Akuma widened his eyes. "What did you just say, you mother- OW!" A mallet- looking weapon had hit him, courtesy of Kimiko, who said, "Calm down there, horsie."  
  
Shun, who was sitting there, sipping his green tea quietly finally spoke up. "So, why're you looking for your relatives, Mr. Ari?"  
  
"Simple. We were all supposed to fetch Inuyasha and his comrades and bring him with us back to the Central City because the Lord of the Centers had spoken about needing their help," said Ari, sipping his tea.  
  
Kyoko, who was quiet at all of this time, stared at Ari. Somehow, she knew him, and somehow, she didn't. Something fishy was going on here, and it sure wasn't a very nice feeling.  
  
"You said Inuyasha, correct?" said Maru, rubbing her left temple. Ari nodded, and she said, "Well, we're supposed to be on a mission to bring him and this reincarnation of a priestess together, along with the demon hunter and the monk."  
  
Ari looked at Maru and blinked. "Um...so your point is...?"  
  
Maru sighed. "My point is, is that if we help you, you have to help us in return."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Anything we want, Mr. Ari." Maru took out her hand, while the rest of the group stared, not really knowing what to say. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
Ari stared at the hand for a few moments and shook it. "We have a deal," he said, nodding. Maru smiled. "I knew we'd make an agreement."  
  
-~-  
  
With Naraku, his baboon suit, and his "daughters"...  
  
-~-  
  
"So you're telling US..." Naraku pointed to himself, Kagura, and Kanna, "that YOU," he pointed to the man named Ari, "need OUR help," he gestured to himself, Kagura, and Kanna again, "in LOOKING for your twin brother who has the same name as YOU and your WIFE and DAUGHTER?"  
  
Ari nodded. "Wasn't so hard, now was it?"  
  
Kagura raised an eyebrow. "So, WHY do you need our help again?"  
  
Ari sighed, and spoke, "Well...my brother, my wife, my daughter, and I, were sent to fetch the half-demon Inuyasha and his companions to bring back to the Central City so they could help the Lord of the Center with something we don't know of." He paused, and continued, "On the way, we kind of lost each other, and now, we're scattered, and I need help in finding them. The Lord of the Center told us that it was sort of urgent, so we must hurry up in finding Inuyasha and his companions."  
  
Naraku blinked. "Inuyasha? That filthy hanyou?" he scoffed, "he's but a worthless half-blood who falls in love with humans easily."  
  
Ari shook his head. "Inuyasha posses powers you mustn't underestimate, Naraku."  
  
Naraku sighed. "So, what'll you do in return if we help you, eh?"  
  
Ari opened his mouth to speak, but Kagura's cough and her talking interrupted him. "Hold on here!" she interrupted, "Naraku, we can't just DO it like that! There's gotta be a deal made and a-"  
  
"Kagura. ENOUGH. That's what I'm doing, DAUGHTER," he said viciously, making Kagura feel a little bit freaked out and back off for a bit, scowling. "Anyway," he turned to Ari. "What WILL you do?"  
  
Ari shrugged. "Oh, I don't know...I'll probably help you replace your bamboo pelt, or maybe help you whenever you want me to for a short period of time."  
  
Naraku thought about what Ari said. "Hmm...y'know Ari, that kinda makes sense...Don't it, Kagura?"  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Kagura looked up from checking her nails and said, "Oh...yeah...duh, Naraku."  
  
Naraku gave Kagura a look, and resumed talking. "Well, I'd like it if you will be there whenever we want you to for a short period of time." He took out his hand. "S'that a deal?"  
  
Ari nodded, and shook Naraku's hand. "Yessir."  
  
-~-=0  
  
A/N  
  
Hideki: So? Whacha think?! o_O" Whatever it is, PLEASE type it down! ^-^ Y'know I'd LOVE to have some reviews!  
  
Shino: That she would. -_-;  
  
Hideki: Aww, thanks Shino! -= hugs her =-  
  
Shino: -= sweatdrops =-  
  
Hideki: We have FINALLY talked it out, you know! ^_^  
  
Shino: -= whispers "BLACKMAIL" =-  
  
Hideki: Don't listen to her! Anyways! Please review! If you don't it'll probably take me SUCH A LONG LONG LONG LONG time to update again! -= gets a SERIOUS writer's block sometimes when she DOESN'T get any criticism. =-  
  
Shino: -= sighs =- _ Just review. I'm hungry.  
  
Hideki: Yep! So just review, allright everyone? See that little button right there? I know you see it, so DON'T DENY, alright?! -= turns to Shino =- How about some Wendy's?  
  
Shino: Taco Bell.  
  
Hideki: Alright! ^-^; -= turns back to the readers =- Well, me n' Shino'll be leavin' now! See y'all in the next chappy! -= waves and jumps in her Bumper Car =-  
  
Shino: -= hops in next to Hideki in her Bumper Car =-  
  
Hideki: -= screeches of, screaming, "REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" =- 


	3. Author's Note READ! Pls?

A/N: Okay, so this isn't REALLY a chapter... but well, don't blame me! My Uncle Kenny died, and we have to drive to California...;-; -= sniffles =-  
  
Yeah, so anyways, when I'll come back, I'll have a rewritten Chapter 2 (I kinda thought it was pretty crappy...y'know, my writing sucks BAD when I have a BIG dosage of...junk food, and soda n' those type o' fings...), and...!!! Chapter 3, heck, maybe even Chapter 4! ^_^ Ain't that a lotta stuff, eh?  
  
Well anyways, gonna go! See y'all in the...following chapters...? o_O''  
  
-------------Hideki! 


End file.
